Stepping Stones
by GravityNeko
Summary: A series of viggies containing original characters: Kora Horn and Tanith Skywalker.
1. Admiration

**A/N: I wasn't initially going to post this, but I decided to go ahead. Contains original characters, but I think you'll like it.**

**Correct one small thing, got one name wrong.**

**.**

**.**

He had known her since he was a child; she was the eldest child of Valin Horn and Aria Horn.

She fascinated him, she always had. He thought it was her hair, as a child he'd always paid attention to how it shimmered in the sunlight. Faint golden strands poking through the darker blonde ones. That wasn't it though; he could feel through the Force the calm warm aura emanating from her. He liked that the most.

Thought it wasn't only the feeling in her Force presence, it was the way she treated him. To many others, he was a child. Many older kids didn't pay attention to him because she was so much older, but she did. She paid attention to _him!_

He supposed that was when he had started to fall for her. It started out as boyish crush as he made various attempts to get the older girl to look his way. His mother knew. He hadn't intentionally told her, but it was like she _knew_ how he felt.

Tanith knew that she'd always be the one in his corner when it concerned Kora Horn.

**.**

**.**


	2. Library Chatter

**.**

**.**

He met her in the library. He hopped on the table she was sitting on. "Hey, Kora." He gave her a winning smile

Kora turned her head up to glance at fifteen year old Tanith Skywalker. His green eyes shown with mirth underneath a vale of auburn hair. He was tall and thin, but not in a gangly way; she supposed he might've seemed attractive. He had a nice face, with the right bone structure. His eyes were the same stunning color hers were. He had a devil may care attitude despite his lineage. Though at times she could see hints of his father and grandfather in him

She smirked up at him, giving off her best cheeky Corellian attitude.

"Cutting classes?"

He scowled. "Of course not. This is recreation period."

"And you choose to spend it with me."

"I always do." He jumped down into the seat next to her. "There's no problem with that, right."

She stared at him sideways.

Force, he was really tall for a teenager. She suspected he didn't take after his grandfather; his great-grandfather, Anakin was more likely.

"None if you like being bored."

He stood up slightly and lifted the datapad. "What're you reading?"

She snatched it back. "Medical text."

Tanith's face fell. "That's so…boring."

"I'm studying to be a healer, not to entertain you."

"Oh, come on. I'm bored." He repeated.

"Then go find something to do."

"I'd rather watch you."

Kora made a face. "Now, that's just creepy." She shook her head. "And people wonder why I'm your only friend."

"That is not true."

"Name one other friend you have except me."

"I could make friends if I want to…most of 'em are just intimated by me, you know that."

It was true. Tanith didn't have very many friends. Unlike his father, Ben and his grandfather, he didn't have close connection to Jedi friends outside of the general circle.

Her father, Valin was his father's best friend. Conversely, her grandfather and his grandfather were also good friends. It was almost natural for her and Tanith to be friends.

"Well, if you hadn't thrown those other kids far across the sparring circle, you'd have more friends." She responded.

Tanith was unbelievably strong; eerily as strong as his grandfather—and Kora didn't even think that was possible. How could a mere teenager almost hold equal footing with his grandfather who had over sixty years of experience?

"I didn't mean to you know that."

"Yes, but they don't know that. "

"I can't; help it. Sometimes my power..."

She shot him a glare.

"I mean, the Force…it's so strong. I can't even control it."

"You're going to have to…you're fifteen. Rontos know that sort of stuff. If you let it get out of control, you know where it can lead. Skywalkers seem susceptible to that sort of stuff." She put her datapad away. "You of all people have to watch for that—I'm not always going to be there to save your butt when you mess up."

Kora started walking toward the exit.

"Isn't that also a Skywalker trait though?" He grinned, keeping in step with her.

Geez, he really _was_ tall. She could never get over that! He practically towered over her. No teenager should be that darn tall. Kora wasn't small by any means, but Tanith made her feel like a shrimp.

"So, shortie.." Tanith drawled.

Kora hit him with her bag. "Not another word."

"Aw, did I hit a sore spot. Gee, that's awfully "small" of you."

"Another reason you don't have friends…you have a sucky sense of humor."

"No, it's because everyone else isn't sophisticated enough to appreciate it."

She grinned. "That's what you tell yourself. How sad."

**.**

**.**


	3. The Healer

**A/N: ****.**

"Again!" Kora Horn stared up in amazement as Tanith Skywalker sauntered through the medcenter door. He gave faint smile.

"Yeah," He hefted a swollen wrist. "It's my wrist this time. Think it's broken?"

"I hope not." She frowned. "You know, I think you are the most accident prone Jedi I know."

"Not accident prone," The young man countered. "Just awkward."

"This is the third time you've come into my medward this month. Are you sure you're a Skywalker?"

Tanith looked affronted. "Yes, I'm sure—and it isn't your medward."

"True. I may be a novice healer but at least I'm not a first class bungler."

"I resent that remark!"

"No," Kora gave a coy smile. "You resemble it. Now," She patted the examination table. "Hop on up and let me have a look at that."

He shied away wryly.

"I think I'd rather wait till your mother gets in."

Kora frowned, the displeased look reaching all the way to her green eyes. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Don't rightly know…you seem to be in a foul mood, so it's anyone's guess."

"Get. Over. Here." She demanded.

"Are you this rude with all your patients?"

"Only to the mouthy ones."

"Ah."

"Tanith Skywalker…" She growled.

He drawled back, "Horn."

"You really tick me off! Do you know that!?"

"Yes."

Kora was about to let out another rejoinder at the auburn-haired youth, but she reigned it in when she saw that lurking grin. He was baiting her, the little brat! Well, it wasn't going to work! She wasn't going to fall for his juvenile jests.

She was the older one after all!

In fact, Kora was five years older than Tanith Skywalker, and at twenty-five she'd like to think of herself as the mature one. But that Skywalker seemed to unravel every bit of maturity she had!

"Okay, okay," he relented. "Just unhook the percolator. I'll be good."

"Good..Now, hop up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tanith gave her a brief smile before walking over to the examination table and getting on top of it. He cradled his wounded wrist and gave her a pathetic look. "Think you can do anything about it?"

Kora sighed and bent over, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Let me see." She took his wrist gingerly.

Tanith sucked in air through his teeth.

"Does that hurt?"

"Just a bit."

"What _were_ you doing?" She asked and started to turn his hand, poking and prodding at the injured wrist.

Tanith winced. "Front flip."

"And who were you trying to impress?"

"No one."

She gave him an "I don't believe that" look.

"Honestly. I was just training. Terris was about to cut me off at the knees so I had to Force-flip to get out of his way, unfortunately when I landed, it went downhill."

"I see." She set it down gently.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Healer Horn?"

"You sprained it." She confirmed. "Badly, but it's not broken. I believe I'll have to set your wrist in a splint. You'll have to refrain from using it."

"What about training?"

"Training involves using it." She reminded him.

He sighed. "Great, my father's going to blow a gasket."

She shrugged and got out the splint. "Can't help you there, Ace."

"What good are you then?"

"I'm a healer, Tan. Not your savior."

"How about a kiss to make it all better?" He suggested, leaning in.

"Not on your life." She put her hand to his face and shoved. "Now, let me do my job."

"Fine."

She started to wrap his wrist. "You know, you do this so much, I almost could swear you do this on purpose."

"So it's a crime to want to be near my bestest friend in the whole galaxy."

"No it's a crime that you butcher basic grammar." She raised a brow. "What are you...six?"

"You mean, you don't know either? I thought you were supposed to be older."

"You are so...annoying."

"Lovably annoying." He corrected.

"Whatever."

His face fell. "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what, Tan?"

"How you feel about me?"

**.**


	4. A Best Friend

**.**

**.**

"Dad, I can handle myself!" Kora shouted back.

Valin snapped, "Don't you raise your voice to me, young miss." He turned to his wife. "Aria, talk some sense into your daughter."

Aria Horn sighed. "What is it this time?"

"I don't think so because you obviously can't see what's in front of your face."

"I don't know what you're referring to."

Aria suddenly perked up with understanding, "A boy?"

Valin looked exasperated. "I can't believe you're encouraging her. If only the boy we were speaking of was actually a non-literal boy."

"What are you talking about?" Aria frowned.

"Dad, nothing is going on. We like being around each other is all-and when I do become serious about a boy, I don't think it's up to you."

"Watch your mouth, girl"

"Kora, show some respect for you father." Aria chastised her.

"Oh, now you're up against me too. Tanith and I are friends."

"You can't be just friends with a boy." Valin retorted.

Kora spit out, "That's…the most stupid thing I ever heard. You can so be friends with a boy. Besides, Tanith's always treated me respectfully." She smirked. "He knows if he didn't his grandfather would bend his ear—if his mother didn't get to him first."

Myra Zol-Skywalker was a tough woman; she was Corellian through and through—a fact that had the family and friends grinning and in stitches when Ben had first announced his intentions toward her. Needless to say, she wouldn't handle it very well if her boy were in anyway dishonorable toward a girl—even more so when it was the daughter of a close friend.

"Even so." Valin ground out. He faced away from his daughter, determined not to give in.

"Oh, you are absolutely impossible. Please tell me what you find wrong with Tanith. He's the son of your best friend. Plus I thought his mother being Correlian would be a good thing."

"That's beside the point." Her father frowned.

Kora knew this point was mute. Tanith didn't act Corellian, he didn't act like his mother—not entirely—he acted like a Jade…like a Skywalker.

"What is the point, Dad? We're not even going together and you're acting like he's something to be feared. He's my friend."

"And _that's_ why I do fear for you, because of your naiveté. You think at your age you wouldn't be so naïve, but here it is."

Kora rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're so naïve, girl. Can't you see how he looks at you? Those aren't the looks of a friend." He paused. "You know what I fear most of all…. I fear that what he feels will eventually fade, and you will end up with a broken heart. I won't have that happen."

"That's not going to happen anyway; he's my best friend. You trust his father don't you can't you trust him.

Valin ignored this. "I sincerely hope so, because if he hurts you, I will hurt him—and not his father or his mother or his grandfather will stop me."

"Go ahead then, Sir." A voice challenged. "'Cause I don't scare easily. I wouldn't be a Jade if I backed down."

A tall youth of sixteen stood in the doorway.

"So you admit it then." Valin pierced Tanith with a chilling stare.

"I admit that I like her, yes. I would never do anything to lose what we have."

Valin took three steps across the floor and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. "And what exactly is _that_?" He demanded.

"A very sold relationship." Tanith jerked away, stumbling back. "I'm not going to hurt her. I promise. I like her...very much."

**.**

**.**


	5. Dalliance in the Moonlight

**More of Kora and Tanith!**

**.**

Kora stood in the Temple gardens, the moonlight beaming down on her.

She was not alone though.

Her companion for the evening was one Tanith Skywalker. He was a tall youth with reddish-brown hair. He watched her quietly, his emerald eyes shining under the moon's glow.

"We shouldn't be meeting like this." Kora said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Tanith shrugged his broad shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with being with the person you care for."

She hesitated for a moment. "Tan.."

"Don't." He turned away.

She grabbed his wrist. "Did you mean it?"

He turned back around, looking at her through weary eyes. "Did I mean what, Kora?"

"Did you mean, what you said? That you loved me?"

"Of course."

""My dad, you know, is not exactly thrilled." She gave him a wan smile.

"And I don't understand that. We're grown ups."

"Actually..."

He shot her a glare.

"Right, grown-ups. It's not you; it's just my father being a father. He'd be peevish over anyone that came lurking around me. it doesn't matter how old I am."

Tanith reached out and ran a hand through her dark blonde hair.

"You make him nervous is all."Kora added.

"Really? Why? I thought a Skywalker should be one of the most trustworthy suitors." He gave a simpering, innocent look.

One which was wasted because of his emerald green eyes that were too beguiling to pull off the look completely.

"A Skywalker…but still a boy. He's just afraid you'll grow out of me...you're still young."

"Not so young that I don't know my own heart."

"Oh, that silver tongue of yours. You've been learning bad habits from that dad of yours. Certainly not a Skywalker trait, must be a Jade."

He smiled. "They won me your heart, so it can't be all that bad."

"What makes you think you have my heart?"

"You wouldn't be here."

She started to retort, but held her tongue.

"You're not so much older than me anyway. Five years isn't a big gap."

"No, you're right. It isn't."

"So, what's holding you back, Kora?" He whispered.

She sighed and gaze at him with her matching green eyes.

"Nothing I suppose."

"Does that mean you love me?"

"Does that mean you love me?" She mimicked, a grin on her face.

"I believed I asked you first-and you know I do. I already told you so."

"Yes, you did."

She tucked her chin to her chest as if thinking.

"Kora?"

"I was just thinking...how strange this is..." Kora turned her head over her shoulder. "But so wonderful too."

"Does that mean?" Tanith's voice rose several octaves.

"Not for a few months. I want a proper ceremony, nothing rushed."

"You mean it?"

She tilted her head, "However, you haven't asked me properly."

"Huh?"

"How am I suppose to tell my mother this when you haven't done it properly."

"Does it really need to be said? You know how I feel; what's in my heart."

"I suppose not."

He pursed his lips in thought then asked, "Would you still be my wife regardless?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to think on it." She shot him a mischievous smile.

"Kora..." He growled.

"Oh, I just messing with you." Her eyes softened. "Of course I will."

"You..."

She raised her chin. "Me what?"

"You're lucky I love you, or else that would be intolerable "

"You're lucky I love you." She smirked. "No one else could deal with that mouth anyhow."

"So you like dealing with my mouth, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Just kiss me already."

Tanith, needing no further encouragement, dipped his head down and touched Kora's lips with his own. He kissed her thoroughly; their kiss passionate yet tender.

**.**


End file.
